Tatsumi Oga
Summary Tatsumi Oga is the main character of Beelzebub. Alaindelon, a transportation demon, was tasked with finding the strongest, most evil person he could find and Oga was that person. The strongest delinquent in Ishiyama High School, his hobbies are beating people up and making them bow before him. His strength, speed and durability are increased while baby Beel is connected to him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 8-C | 7-C | Varies from 7-C to High 7-C to Low 7-B | At least High 7-C | High 6-C | At least High 6-C | At least High 6-C Name: Tatsumi Oga Origin: Beelzebub Gender: Male Age: 15 at the beginning of series. Currently 16. Classification: Human/Royal Demon Contractor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demonic Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (increases in proportion to the amount he drinks), Fusionism, Pseudo-Flight via super speed, Resistance to Mind Control and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Split a large rock in half) | Large Building level (Pulverized his school) | [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:RinkakuKagune/Zebub_Finisher_Calc Town level+] | [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:RinkakuKagune/Zebub_Finisher_Calc#Scaling Varies] from Town level+ to Large Town level+ to Small City level | At least Large Town level+ (Far superior than before) | Large Island level (Overpowered Shinobu Takamiya) | At least Large Island level (Overpowered Fuji in his base form) | At least Large Island level (Overpowered Fuji's attack and blew him across the planet) Speed: Superhuman (Can outrun cars) | Superhuman | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Uses lightning for combat purposes, and can fight people that can react to it) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Large Building Class | Town Class | Varies from Town Class to Large Town Class to Small City Class | At least Large Town Class (Far superior than before) | At least Island Class | Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class | At least''' Large Island Class''' | At least Large Island Class Durability: Small Building Class | Large Building Class | Town Class | Varies from Town Class to Large Town Class to Small City Class | At least Large Town Class (Far superior than before) | At least Island Class | Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class | At least''' Large Island Class''' | At least Large Island Class Stamina: Very large. Has fought for entire nights at a time. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters to at least hundreds of kilometers with spells. Standard Equipment: None really unless you count baby Beel, who is usually on his back. Intelligence: Skilled fighter, though isn't very smart in most other regards. Weaknesses: Can't use demonic energy without being connected to baby Beel, has to protect baby Beel from any serious injuries, not too bright, dies if Beel is taken further than 15m (extends during series to 15m and 10cm). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Zebub Contract:' This is the sign proving he's the royal family contractor and allows him to use Beel's demonic energy. **'Zebul Spell' (ゼブルスペル, Zeburu Superu): The spell on his right hand expands and grows, moving up his arm and spreading across his face. The more it expands the more Oga's power grows. First, when he lost control against Kiriya the Zebul spell temporarily extended up his arm, over his trunk and across his face. After his training with Saotome, he's able to recreate that state through drinking the Super Milk, but his Professor warns him that if it goes any further that, he might not be able to become human anymore. **'Zebul Blast' (魔王の咆吼, Zeburu Burasuto; Literally meaning "Demon Lord's Roar"): Oga punches his opponent and releases a large amount of demonic energy that's strong enough to destroy a building. After his Ankokubutō training, Oga can use this attack freely without having to wait for his energy to build up. **'Zebul Emblem' (魔王の烙印, Zeburu Enburemu; Literally meaning "Demon Lord's Burning Seal"): Oga uses the Zebul Spell to target his opponent, then punches it until the enemy explodes from the massive power build up. Through Super Milk Time he can stand on the emblem in mid-air and use its explosion to increase his speed. Oga can also attack with more than one emblem at once when used in conjunction with Super Milk Time. **'Zebul Finisher': This is Oga and Beel's ultimate technique where it was first used to defeat Naga, Hecadoth, and Graphel together that involves placing hundreds of Zebul Emblems around the opponent and he proceeds to create a linear chain of Zebul Emblems in front of him that acts as a trigger for an enormous explosion that destroyed the top of a building. It was used when Baby Beel gained complete control over Oga's body from their untrained Super Milk Time. Later on, it was used to defeat the fusion of Fuji and Satan where Oga performs in his normal state and has hundreds of Zebul Emblems placed in front in him like a wall that went above even the Earth's atmosphere. Oga then proceeds to unleash an enormous energy blast this time that stalemated the Fuji/Satan fusion's final attack before overpowering it by placing numerous King's Crest on humans and demons alike that are aligned to him to absorb their power. *'Super Milk Time:' This is a technique that Oga developed to erase the limiter between him and Beel resulting in them becoming more synchronized, this synchronization vastly improves his physical abilities and the power of his spells. **'Black Techs:' This technique is an improvement of Super Milk Time and also speeds up Baby Beel's aging process, it grants Oga more control over his synchronization and also boosts it offensive and defense capabilities. With this technique, not only Oga, but Baby Beel is powered up by it. *'Demonic Energy Blasts:' Whilst controlling baby Beel's energy he can release it in a powerful blast with his punches. *'Annihilation Energy:' Oga combines controlled and fused demonic energy within his body to make the most use of his remaining demonic energy. *'Super Saiyan Switch:' When Baby Beel releases his maximum demonic energy and converts it into an electric aura and then amps Oga with it. It gives Oga increased durability, speed, strength, and the ability of pseudo flight via incredibly fast speeds that allow him to basically leap on air. Key: Base | Contracted | Super Milk Time | Black Techs SMT | Father Switch | Contracted (EOS) | Annihilation Energy | Super Saiyan Switch Feats Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's Profile (Speed Equal and Paramount War Saga Luffy and Father Switch Oga used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beelzebub Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Brawlers Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Variable Tier Category:Fusionism Users